


The Wedding Present

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [29]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina receive an unusual wedding gift from Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #29 'Whipped.'

Cami and Davina sat on the couch in their apartment, a pile of wedding presents on the coffee table in front of them.

“This one is from my cousin Catherine” said Cami, picking up a box wrapped in shiny silver foil. Opening it, she found a set of mint green towels.

Davina picked up the notebook that lay between the two women and wrote down ‘Catherine – Green Towels’ on the page. “At least it’s something we’ll get use out of” she said.

“You mean you don’t like my cousin Ashley’s gift of a melon baller?” teased Cami.

Davina snorted. Then she said “Okay, my turn to open one.” She picked up a box from the top of the pile of unopened gifts. Looking at the name on the gift, she made a face. “This one’s from Klaus” she said.

“Oh, God” said Cami, trying to image what Klaus’s idea of an appropriate wedding gift was.

Davina slowly peeled back the ivory foil, then opened the box. Inside laid a white whip.

At the sight of the present, both women looked at each other. “So, which of us do you think he expects will be using it on the other?” asked Cami, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Who cares?” said Davina. “All I know is I’ve decided which wedding present we’ll be trying out first.”


End file.
